


互利共生

by beautywind



Series: Have A Nice Life [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 只是上班時的腦洞，暴亂x卡爾德，略甜，想看什麼BDSM我主你僕的，沒有。就是個不情願照顧感冒的宿主的小段子。





	互利共生

 暴亂發現宿主怪怪的時候，是今天一早他明明餓了，宿主怎麼叫卻都弄不醒，暴亂以往根本沒有主動操心過自己以外的生物，即使是來到這個星球換了幾手軀體也沒有猶豫過，自然對卡爾頓的軀體有異是後知後覺的。

一開始他有點生氣，對於要自己開口討食物這點感到不滿，一向都是卡爾頓問自己餓不餓，哪還需要他大爺開金口？

但不論他怎麼在對方腦中敲鑼打鼓，體溫過高的卡爾頓根本沒有醒來的跡象，暴亂停頓了三秒才意識到，這軀體該不會壞了吧？

不、不可能，他明明已經克制自己不要毫無節制吞噬這名宿主的內臟，跟以往幾任可隨意丟棄的軀殼不同，卡爾頓是要帶他上火箭回故鄉的，所以他只是要卡爾頓吃別的食物替代，但結果是他不只一次看過卡爾頓因生食而往廁所狂吐的畫面，臉色發白的男人總是會在嘔光以後掏出手帕擦拭嘴角，一邊向他道歉：「對不起，人類的設計真的太差了。」

這樣吃下去總又吐出來不是個辦法，最後他們折衷接受三到五分熟的生食，還有一些他勉強能接受的熟食替代，暴亂自認已經講理到這種地步，應該不會出別的岔子吧？

然而事情總不會那麼順利，誠如這男人說的，人類的承受度太差了，他翻閱過宿主的記憶，發現人類總容易一些小病小痛就死掉了，甚至也承受不了過大的壓力跟撞擊；相對的，他們共生體就怕火跟噪音，可從來沒生過什麼「病」，更別提那些被人類視為絕症的東西，他們隨隨便便就能修復，但前提是要看他們的心情。

對暴亂而言，宿主一向是愛換幾個就換幾個，從他一路走到生命基金會的途中，他就換了四個軀殼，唯一一次勉強修復的是那個女警的腿，不然荒郊野外的他沒別的可以選，但一旦讓他到了人多的地方，就再也沒修復過誰，甚至不到軀體腐壞的時刻也被他隨意捨棄了。

但卡爾頓不一樣，他是自己挑上的宿主，路邊的老嫗跟金髮小女孩可都沒有能隨意發射火箭的權力跟資金，只有這個男人可以，而且是願意支持他這麼做的，還不用他浪費體力去操控他的意志，這也是為何暴亂明知美國還有太空總署什麼亂七八糟的設施，但還是找上卡爾頓。

如果他死了，自己的目的就達不成了。暴亂繞著昏睡的宿主打量了很久，勉為其難的出手相助，但自己因為太餓，也沒能修復多少，只是讓卡爾頓清醒過來的程度而已。

宿主先是眨了眨過長的睫毛，意識清楚了些才問：「……對不起，我睡過頭了？你餓了？」

然而一開口，整個嗓子都是啞的，還帶著濃濃的鼻音，完全少了平時悅耳的語調，這讓暴亂終於確認宿主得的是一種人類通稱「感冒」的東西，他從來沒看過卡爾頓感冒，或者說只有在記憶裡見過，此時的男人完全沒有平時高冷難近的感覺，全身散發著一股弱勢的香味，暴亂比誰都還清楚，虛弱的獵物聞起來都是這種味道。

他注意到的時候已經伸出舌頭舔了一口對方的臉頰，男人因高燒滲出肌膚的汗水是鹹的，暴亂不知為什麼又舔了幾口，直到大腦當機三秒終於回過神來的卡爾頓慢慢回應：「你要吃什麼？我去幫你準備。」

他以為自己只是因為肚子餓才舔他嗎？暴亂微微瞇起眼睛，不知內心那股升起的煩躁是怎麼回事，是，他的確是餓了，但是看著這樣虛弱的卡爾頓，他覺得比平常更為飢餓，卻說不上來自己想幹麻。

他腦中閃過很多種選項，新鮮的人頭、生菜或是只有三分熟都是血水的半生不死肉……不過人類感冒的時候似乎不能吃這些過生的東西，已經把宿主猶如圖書館的豐富知識都讀透的暴亂嘆了一口氣，他不想宿主吃錯東西，到時又要花更多體力修復人類，單純只是因為這樣而已，所以他讓步要卡爾頓去吃點熱的，即使那會讓他非常不舒服，可是宿主的身體仍舊維持這種破破爛爛的狀態，他會更不爽。

感冒使得卡爾頓的食慾變得很差，即使暴亂覺得自己餓得可以生吞下三匹馬兩頭牛，但此時的宿主連一碗玉米濃湯都喝不完。

「你意外的是個不會照顧自己身體的人。」暴亂的語氣略顯不耐，人類這種生物長期缺乏睡眠似乎就容易生病，卡爾頓的睡眠時間是目前他寄生過的宿主最少的，有時甚至兩天都沒睡，甚至忘記吃飯，天！他完全不能理解會忘記進食的物種是什麼構造，但按照卡爾頓這樣作息，難怪會生病，只是他之前一直沒發現。

「睡覺太浪費時間了，有太多事要做，我會盡快養好的，不耽誤我們的行程。」卡爾頓勉強又塞了兩口湯，最後覺得有些反胃的停下，他的頭非常痛，每應一句話都覺得砂紙磨過喉嚨般不適，最後突然他的身體騰空，下一秒就回到了床上，就見灰色的黏液大手大腳的幫他把被子蓋好。

「你最好快點康復。」暴亂粗聲粗氣的下達指令，聽著面露歉色的宿主細微的嗯了一聲，他似乎覺得肚子更餓了，想一口吞了眼前的宿主，不，不是平常他進食的方式，那到底要怎樣才能解決這難耐的飢荒？

暴亂決定趁宿主補眠的時候好好研究卡爾頓的記憶，肯定有什麼東西被他遺漏了。

過了幾天，終於痊癒的卡爾頓受邀參加一場演講，演講完畢之後他跟一群人去了高級餐廳，侍者過來想伸手替他拿去脖子上看似時髦的灰色圍巾，卻被他禮貌的拒絕了。

「是的，你最好不要讓他碰我，我不在意吃光全場的人。」腦中的聲音惡狠狠的響起，卻得到宿主一陣輕笑，他反問對方覺得自己可笑嗎？

「是不要讓他碰到我們，雖然我也不在意你殺光他們，但是我們目前要保持低調。」不太喜歡跟人有肢體接觸的卡爾頓輕輕摸了一下「圍巾」，安撫著體內的共生體，他知道之前感冒昏睡幾天耽誤了很多行程，所以一忙起來也不會注意天氣的變化，是出門以後寒風迎面從他的衣領灌入，受寒的暴亂一邊大罵他搞什麼，又想讓自己生病嗎？一邊變成厚實的「圍巾」纏住卡爾頓的脖頸。

覺得胸口似乎被什麼溫熱的情愫填滿的卡爾頓非常迷惘，不知道鱷魚跟燕千鳥、寄居蟹與海葵互利共生時，也會有同樣的心情嗎？自己不知道的事情真的太多了，只能求這段利益一致的關係能久一點，這是第一次他有這樣的心情。

難得安靜的暴亂也偎在卡爾頓的喉頸想著這個問題，不過有一點他必須回家跟卡爾頓說清楚，有些事是即便鱷魚跟燕千鳥，或寄居蟹跟海葵都不會做的，而卡爾頓是第一個他想共同實驗的對象，對方應該會答應吧？

**不管怎樣，他都會答應的。**

 

完

 

後記：

其實因為感覺自己要感冒了，便想著如果卡爾頓重感冒的話，這對會怎麼處理，於是就打出了這篇文。

卡爾頓真心是個大美人啊！在劇中衣服又都穿得好好的，真的讓人想對他這樣又那樣，去找了一下演員里茲阿邁德各種照片，更是被煞到覺得空氣稀薄，肺部要塌陷了（怒C一波），照片在這：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n02jul>

覺得總是對暴亂的提議好好好的CEO真的太棒了，感覺H過大的尺度他都能接受，即使可能面不改色，內心也已解壓縮萬馬奔騰卻還是不會Say No.畢竟他就是喜歡暴亂咩，更確切說喜歡共生體，所謂的高階物種吧？

跟猛迪那對總是猛毒蹭著艾迪強調We；這對剛好是相反的情況，覺得很萌。

總之，這對真的很冷，希望更多人注意一下啊～（吶喊）

 

By舞飛音


End file.
